we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Ghost
Chef Ghost is the alias of a con man, and is executive producer on Just What I Wanted 2: Not What I Wanted: “I Have To Go”. Biography The man known as Chef Ghost infiltrated a hotel guest’s room at the Holiday Inn Express & Suites and spooked him into believing he was a real ghost. The Chef told him his life story, claiming that he had been killed after being boiled alive in a cooking pot and was condemned to be trapped as a ghost in room 147, where he and his dad used to stay. The Guest, touched by his story, agreed to deliver an important note to his dad in the room next door, which would cause Chef to disappear forever once his dad read it. While the Guest delivered the note, three actors from Just What I Wanted came into the room to confirm that Chef stole the guest’s wallet. The guest had one million dollars in his wallet, which Chef Ghost used to fund the sequel to Just What I Wanted, making him executive producer. Following lead actor Jack’s blackout during the wrap party on the beach, Chef begrudgingly agreed to store Jack’s body after settling “creative differences” with his director, Brim Chamberland. Chef would later keep Jack’s body in the closet of a hotel room at the Staybridge Suites for an unknown amount of time. He was later found masturbating in the room by the Hotel Guest, who had arrived to start a new life at the Suites. Startled, he threatened the Guest with a gun to leave the room. Shortly thereafter, Chef and the Guest caught up since their last encounter. The Guest asked what he’d been up to since, and Chef said he was an executive producer on Not What I Wanted. In turn, Chef asked the Guest what he’d been up to, and he said his wallet was stolen from his room in the old hotel; it evidently contained one million dollars, which was the exact amount used to fund Not What I Wanted, though the Guest didn’t find this suspicious in the least. As Chef cleaned up the bedroom, Brim, under the alias of a detective, barged into the room claiming he’s looking for Chef Ghost. Before leaving, he gave the Guest his business card, which was simply a three-of-spades playing card with the message “Get Out While You Can.” The Guest asked Chef to explain the meaning of the card and he looked it over; Chef told him he’ll be right back, stalking Brim into the hallway, and snapping his neck. Chef returned, grabbed a flask of vodka, and the two friends partied, though only the Guest got drunk, collapsing on the bed. Chef dragged the body of Jack from the closet and tossed him onto the bed. Though the Guest was confused as to how he got here, Chef claimed his blood was now on the Guest’s hands and left the room. Chef returned hours later after Jack had regained consciousness, walking in just as he and the Guest partnered up to track him down. Stills ChefLies.png|Chef Ghost lies to the guest. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 11.32.35 AM.png|Chef Ghost meets with Rack, Zack, and Jack. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 8.46.30 PM.png|Chef Ghost drags Jack's body. List of appearances *''Hotel'' *''Hotel 2'' Category:Characters